dgblt_ss16_vechtafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Non-Digital Games in the EFL Classroom
Definition of "game" “Games are fun activities that promote interaction, thinking, learning, and problem solving strategies. Often, games have an aspect that permits the player to produce information in a short time period. Some games require the players to engage in a physical activity and/ or complete a mental challenge.“ (Talak-Kiryk, A. (2010): Using Games in a Foreign Language Classroom, MA TESOL Collection. Paper 484, p. 4) “A game is a rule-based system with a variable and quantifiable outcome, where different outcomes are assigned different values, the player exerts effort in order to influence the outcome, the player feels emotionally attached to the outcome, and the consequences of the activity are negotiable.” (Juul, J., 2005 (38). Citation from: Freyermuth, G.S.(2015): Games. Games Design. Game Studies. Eine Einführung. Bielefeld: transcript) Pro&Contra Non-Digital Games Pro (Why should Games be used in classrooms?) “Games are effective tools for learning because they offer students a hypothetical environment in which they can explore alternative decisions without the risk of failure. Thought and action are combined into purposeful behavior to accomplish a goal. Playing games teaches us how to strategize, to consider alternatives, and to think flexibly” (Martinson and Chu 2008: 478). Firstly, games offer students a hypocritical environment in which they can explore alternative decisions without the risk of failure. This aspect is part of what makes games so engaging in contrast to daily life challenges and teaching methods that do not include games. Secondly, students draw their own meaning from the experiences they make when they are actively engaged in a game. They learn from their mistakes first hand but also from each other. This helps the learners to transfer the new learned information into situations separate from the activity in which they learned it. Thirdly, in contrast to usual questions that require one correct answer, games foster creativity by allowing multiple answers. Thus, learners improve their participation, self-esteem and vocabulary usage because they feel less uncertain about their ideas. In addition, they learn that there are many ways to solve the same problem, which is an important aspect because learners need realistic scenarios to learn new information and to use it. Fourthly, games foster the learners’ individuality (Gardner’s multiple intelligences), which means that learners receive and process information in many different ways. Games combine logical reasoning, communication, kinesthetics, visual stimulation and spatial relations. The hands-on experiences help learners to recall the new learned information. Fifthly, games make students interact with the material and their classmates. This practices speaking competences, which is the goal of language learners. In addition, the classmates get to know each other better and learn how to overcome stereotypes and barriers. Furthermore, the learners’ collaborative work during a game fosters trust and self-esteem when they experience themselves as accepted partner in a conversation. Sixthly, the connection between playing and learning has been proven early. Advocators of game-based learning suppose that learning happens casually without effort-in other words, learning happens implicit (explicit learning= conscious learning, would make learner leave the game world and endangers fun). Therefore, the games that children often play should be transformed into real life problem solving. However, the last aspect demands research. Contra (Why should Games not be used in classrooms?) One argument by opponents of games in the classroom is that competition creates a hostile learning environment. This can lead to students being over competitive or even start fights when they focus too much on winning. However, this argument is enervated by advocates of games with the idea that competition is part of our world and, thus, can prepare them for it. In addition, camaraderie, entertainment and competition is what people play for. A second argument is the noise of some games. Other classes might be disturbed during their work, especially when the walls are thin and big classes play a game. So teachers should carefully choose the games for their class and point out to the students that other classes are right next door working. Another aspect that teachers should pay attention to when choosing a game is the students’ personalities. Extroverted students might be advantaged in games that require the players to be very quick at answering questions, for example, in contrast to very shy students. Those shy students could lose their motivation. The games should also be varied so every personality can be advantaged. Another problem is that students often cheat. They not only copy each other’s homework but also cheat in games and they do not feel something wrong about it. Clear rules and consequences after cheating are necessary. For example, if a student is watched cheating he or she could lose points or must pause. The last argument against games in the EFL classroom is those doubters think in incidental learning processes is no conscious reflection of the games’ content. In other words, they think that effort is necessary if students should learn something from the game. This argument is supported by an empirical study by Jackson and Graesser in 2007, where it turned out that the test persons learned the best when they didn’t enjoy the game. Characteristics of a good game 1. Good games are based on a learning objective * to give the developer a focus point on the format, material and the involved skills * while playing the game, the players use learned knowledge and enhance their abilities --> knowledge is reinforced with success --> mistakes involve negative consequences * the players are able to manipulate strategies for memorization and recall * the players may learn that studying is necesssary to acquire important skills for the game (test) 2. Good games give the player control over his own destiny * increase motivation and responsibility * lead the player to make logical desicions 3. Good games include doable challenges * the player should succeed and struggle at various points throughout the game * it increases the players determination --> challenge students by adding new informations or a new situation 4. Good games are fun, interesting and motivating * emotion and excitement has to be involved --> children start to research information and study harder and practice more 5. Good games are based on reality * the player is practice a useful skill (without stress) * there is support from peers * Situational games allow the players to assume a new identity in a simulated world (feel comfortable making mistakes) * in this case that are not really games at all, but the teacher perceived them as games which involve for example speaking and listening skills 6. Good games recquire interaction * players should interact with material on a variety of levels * players should interact with other players, more or less knowledgeable 7. Good games must include everyone * each student should be able to participate (to effectively develop and promote social interaction, good communication and a sense of community) * teacher should oberving the students and their interaction and the material Other factors which effect a good game * it should continous in challenges which lead to another challenge * competition is a good reason to motivate the players * flexibility: Make sure that there are many different ways to accomplish each goal * a game should be rich in surprises (no repetition in sequences, no progress) * replayability: the game should be as different as possible each time * short waiting times: long periods of inactivity takes the tension * equal opportunity: Every player should have a equal chance of winning * No early elimination: All players should be involved in the game until it's almost over * Rules: A game must have rules to succed a fair play (http://www.thegamesjournal.com/articles/WhatMakesaGame.shtml) Guidelines for using games in the classroom If games should be used in the classroom for learning purposes, there are a few things that have to be considered. First of all, the game must have a clear learning objective and purpose. What is the aim? What should learners know in the end? When playing in teams, the teacher should form fair teams. The best and smartest in the class, should pair up with those who struggle the most. Therefore, each team has the same chance. The rules and procedures have to be explained clearly until every learner understands exactly what to do. It is absolutely necessary for the teacher to be consistent. Every learner has to get the same amount of time to answer and the rules have to be the same for everyone. A game has to be prepared properly. There has to be enough material provided, the questions have to be prepared and it has to be checked how much time has to be given, before starting the game. As many students are shy and have to feel confident to participate, a non-threatening environment has to be maintained. It has to be discussed how to behave during a game beforehand and the teacher has to act upon rule breaking. If the students already have had exposure to educational games, it may be useful to let the learners create their own games and later be the facilitators. So whenever using a game in the classroom to impart knowledge about a special topic, keep in mind these advices. 1. Have clear learning objective and purpose 2. Form fair teams 3. Explain procedures and rules 4. Be consistent 5. Be prepared 6. Maintain a non-threatening environment (7. Let students create their own games) (Talak-Kiryk, A. (2010): Using Games in a Foreign Language Classroom, MA TESOL Collection. Paper 484. p.8-10) Suggestion of games Who am I? Level: Intermediate to Advanced Skills reinforced: Sentence structure, reading, speaking, team building Materials: Pens and papers Procedures: Give each student a piece of paper and writing utensil. Have them write three things about themselves. Fold the papers in half and collect, then redistribute the papers. Have the students read the statements and guess who wrote them. Suggestions: • This is a good activity to do when the students know each other fairly well, like at the end of a course. • If this is done as an activity to familiarize students with one another, have them include information about their physical description to help make the guessing easier. Variation: The students can also think of a celebrity and the group has to find out who it is by asking questions. Only closed questions (answer yes or no) are allowed. One student can continue asking questions until the answer is “no”. The student who discovers the celebrity gains a point. Can also be played in groups. Advantage: No preparation needed. Simon Says Level: Beginner to Advanced Skills reinforced: body part recognition, forming and giving commands, listening comprehension Materials: none Procedures: Have all students stand. Choose one student to be Simon. Simon is responsible for telling the others what to do. For example, sit down, touch your nose. However, only the commands that are preceded by“Simon says,” should be followed. Students that do not follow the command should sit, and are out of the game. When Simon gives a command that is not preceded by “Simon says,” it should not be followed. Students that follow these commands should sit, and are out of the game. The last student standing is the winner. Variation: Have two Simons and have them take turns so that the pace of the game is not too slow. Suggestions: • Review body parts and commands prior to this game. • The teacher should be the first Simon to model appropriate commands. • Have prepared commands in case Simon goes blank. • The teacher should be the judge in who is out. In a large group setting, some students will copy their neighbors. • Decide if the action from one command will be stopped before beginning another one. For example, Simon says hop in place. Simon says Touch your nose. The students should stop hopping and then touch their nose, or will the students continue hopping until Simon says stop hopping. Possible commands: • Touch your nose. • Point to your eye. • Spin around. • Touch the floor. • Sit down. • Stand up. • Jump up and down three times. • Stand on one foot. • Hop like a bunny. • Hold out your arms. • Rub your stomach. • Pat your head. Sparkle Level: Beginner to Advanced Skills reinforced: listening comprehension, spelling Materials: none Procedures: Have all the students line up or stand in a circle in the front of the room. The teacher says a word in the target language. The students should spell the word. One person says one letter until the word is complete. The next student should say “sparkle” to indicate that the word is complete. A new word is given and the spelling starts with the next student. Variations: • Have someone write down the letters that are being spelled to reinforce visual learning. • If the word is spelled incorrectly, have the student who said the wrong letter sit down. • Divide the class into two teams to see who can correctly spell the most words. Suggestions: • Review tricky letters of the alphabet, especially if the alphabet is new to your learners. • Use the teachable moments to explain rules of spelling or pronunciation. For advanced learners: Do not give a word, but let the first student think of a word and say the first letter. The next student says the second letter and so on. As all students will think of different word, they have to change their mind very quickly. If a student cannot say the next letter because s/he cannot think of a word, s/he can bluff. When a student thinks the other one is bluffing, s/he says “You are bluffing!” – either it really was a bluff or the other students has to say the word and gains a point. Pictionary Level: Beginner to Advanced Skills reinforced: vocabulary recall and identification Materials: butcher paper or a chalkboard for drawing, and a writing utensil Procedure: Divide the group into teams. Students will take turns being the artist. Repeat artists will only be permitted when all students have had a turn. The artist will receive a word or phrase to draw from the teacher. The artist must not use letters or numbers in his/her picture. Symbols are allowed. Other players will attempt to guess the word from the drawing. If their guess is correct, then they score a point. Move to the next team, for the next artist. Require hand raising and correct pronunciation from the guessers. Variations: • Have them draw with their non-traditional hand, with their eyes closed, or without lifting their pencil. • The game also works with acting or pantomime.